


The Stars and Scones Bakery (Podfic)

by LilBakht



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: AU, Complete, M/M, Podfic, long overdue, no magic, now with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakht/pseuds/LilBakht
Summary: In which Harry is the best baker in Chicago, but still ends up starting a few fires along the way.





	1. Chapter 1: a coffee dessert, yes you know it's good news

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciaZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaZephyr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars and Scones Bakery and Coffee Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313271) by [LuciaZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaZephyr/pseuds/LuciaZephyr). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry is the best baker in Chicago, but still ends up starting a few fires along the way.

(Cover by the incredible [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)! Larger image here Go look at her stuff!)

This is adapted from Lucia Zepher's amazing Stars and Scones Bakery and Coffee Shop universe in which (despite a long list of TWs) she is so much kinder to Harry and the gang than Jim Baker ever is. Go check it out.

Podfic available on Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v0e65pdnybbo02v/SaSCS_pt1.mp3?dl=0)

(EDIT: Thank you, Knight_Tracer for converting the WAVs to MP3s! Now about a million times smaller for faster downloading!)

Please let me know if you have any technical difficulties downloading the podfic. Thanks, all!


	2. Chapter Two: a ginger sling and a pineapple heart

Once again, I didn't write this. It's podfic of LuciaZephyr's lovely fic. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/313271/chapters/502993) 

The song in the intro is "A Cup of Coffee for Your Fears" by The Vévé Seashore.

Dropbox link: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lophdc7sa15lcv5/SaSB%20pt_2b.mp3?dl=0)

(EDIT: Thank you, Knight_Tracer for converting the WAVs to MP3s! Now about a million times smaller for faster downloading!)

As always, please let me know if you have any technical difficulties accessing the link. Thanks!


	3. Chapter Three: coconut fudge really blows down those blues

I didn't write this! LuciaZephyr did! I don't write Dresden Files! Jim Butcher does! I'm just the madman with the microphone.

Dropbox Link: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/53zr5hwnmjdc6xb/SASB%20pt_3.mp3?dl=0)


	4. Chapter Three: what is sweet now turns so sour

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine! Story is LuciaZephyr's! Source material is Jim Butcher's! The recording equipment is the library's! Go give the author a shout out if you like the story!

Dropbox Link: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qdl46hn0jdw6qrz/SASB%20pt_4b.mp3?dl=0)


	5. Chapter Five: I feel your taste all the time we're apart

Not my story! Not my source material! Thanks to Jim Butcher and Lucia_Zephyr!   
Enjoy!

Dropbox Link: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sqze2xuyyt73n5p/SaSB%205b.mp3?dl=0)

(Almost there, lord, ladies and others!)


	6. after the savoy truffle

This is it! Once more, my lovelies: Dresden Files isn't mine! Stars and Scones isn't mine! But I will use them gently and put them back where I found them, honest.

Final Chapter  
Dropbox Link: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dgwtbck8mzh1fbx/SASB_6b.mp3?dl=0)

 

Thanks for sticking through to the end, guys! Don't forget to send love to [the author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaZephyr/pseuds/LuciaZephyr)!


End file.
